


Back to December

by theGhoulBoys



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay, Heartbreak, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Ryan Bergara, Pining, Pining Shane Madej, Romantic Fluff, Ryan Bergara Being an Idiot, Ryan Bergara In Love, Shane Madej In Love, Shane Madej Is So Whipped, Shane Madej Loves Ryan Bergara, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGhoulBoys/pseuds/theGhoulBoys
Summary: "Shane? Is that you?" a voice asked.It was a voice that hadn't been heard in such a long time, a voice that only brought back painful memories of the past and reopened wounds that Shane had once thought were long gone. The beer in his hand tilted slightly as Shane turned his head to see his once best friend leaning against the bar."Hey. Ryan. Fancy seeing you here." Shane replied, pairing it with a nervous chuckle.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Marielle Scott, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: shyan fic (ga-mature)





	Back to December

"You know, I can't believe that you're going back to LA." Shane's brother, Scott said loudly as he helped pack the last of Shane's boxes into his car.

With a soft sigh, Shane rolled his eyes before turning to face his brother. 

"I already know what you're going to say and yes, it probably is a terrible idea, but I can't spend the rest of my life hiding away at mom and dad's place." Shane replied, as he closed the car door with a thud.

"Yeah I get that, but LA? That place was your own personal hell! What if you see R-" Scott was saying before Shane cut him off.

"Then I'll act like a mature adult." Shane said firmly.

The screen door to the house opened and Shane's mother emerged looking tearful.

"Oh I can't believe you're leaving us again." She said as she wrapped her arms around her son.

Shane patted her back awkwardly as he bent to her level.

"Mom, I'll be fine. I'll call you every chance I get and I'll keep you posted about the new job." Shane replied, half muffled by his mother's hair. 

"You better, because the last thing I want, is to have to come to LA and scold you for making your Mother worry too much." Shane's Father said as he stepped out of the house. 

Shane pulled away from Sherry Madej to clasp hands with his Father, Mark. 

"I better go because it's a thirty hour drive and I do not want to be driving in the dark often." Shane said as he stepped away from his family.

Scott sidled up next to his mother and laid an arm around her shoulders.

"Give us a text when you get there, yeah?" Mark Madej asked as he gave his son a pointed look.

"Yeah Dad, you know I will." Shane replied before opening the car door. 

"See ya!" he said before sliding into the drivers seat.

He hooked up his phone and turned on his playlist before doing up his seatbelt and giving a wave to his family and driving away.

The trip was really long, even for Shane. He only really stopped for fuel and snacks until night was falling and he stayed in a booked room for the night. The next morning, he was off early and he expected to be at his new apartment before night fell again. He enjoyed LA, but it wasn't the city he had been trying to run from. It was his past. An ex Buzzfeed employee who made the mistake of falling for the person he worked with. Romances were frowned upon within the workplace, and Shane had known that since he had started. But he couldn't help it. He spent all of his time with this person and then one day, he confessed everything and he didn't know the cameras were rolling. 

Ryan Bergara hadn't looked at him the same since then, Shane had gone from Big Guy to his full name in a matter of minutes and Shane's desk was moved away from Ryan's the very next morning. 

It wasn't the heartbreak that made Shane leave, no, it was the disgusting behaviour from Buzzfeed that made him move away. For an 'all inclusive' brand, they sure were pretty homophobic. 

When Shane reached his new apartment, he was more than relieved. Sure, none of his furniture had arrived yet but he was home and quickly, Shane grabbed his important boxes and took them inside. 

It was going to be a fresh start for Shane. A new job, new house and new friends. He'd updated his twitter status from living at home to back in LA. 

He had his first day at work in three days, giving him more than enough time to sort of get settled into his new place. 

This was going to be great.

Shane just hoped that maybe his past would stay exactly as it was. In the past. Of course, you should always watch for what you wish for. 


End file.
